The Strongest Earth Sprite
o |gold = 500 500 500 |exp = 500 500 500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Pirika [ We finally made it. ] Phoena [ Ungh, my legs are so stiff. ] Pirika [ When they said labyrinth, they weren't exaggerating! ] Phoena [ Just when I thought we'd finished turning in zigzags, we starting going up and down. ] Pirika [ I think my sense of direction is getting screwed up. ] Phoena [ The earth sprites really are amazing. ] Pirika [ If it was a little easier to get here, we wouldn't be saying that, though. ] Earth Sprite [ Chief Baldur is waiting. You haven't any time to rest. ] Pirika [ Baldur? ] Earth Sprite [ He's the chief of this tribe. ] ---- Baldur [ ... ] Pirika [ Uwaaah... He's huuuuuuuge!? ] Baldur [ State your business. ] Pirika [ Oh, that's right. Hey, we want some magicite, but... ] Baldur [ Impossible. ] Pirika [ What's with the quick reply!? ] Baldur [ Sure, you did meet Olga, but I have no intention to deal with someone I can't trust. ] Pirika [ You can't trust us? ] Baldur [ I only trust earth sprites. What you're after is considerably valuable. ] Baldur [ You think I can just easily hand it over because you said to? ] Phoena [ If there's a price, we'll pay it. ] Baldur [ I have no intention of accepting anything from you. Leave, outsiders. ] Phoena [ Can't you just let us have some somehow? We really need it. ] Earth Sprite [ Chief, there's a strange-looking thing in the tunnel! ] Baldur [ I see. I'm heading there. ] Pirika [ Wait. If it's a monster, we'll-- ] -- Ignoring Pirika, Baldur left with the earth sprite -- Pirika [ He left... We gotta follow him! If it's a monster, we can't let it get away. ] Part 2/4 Phoena [ Are you all right? ] Earth Sprite [ ...Sorry for the trouble. ] Pirika [ Quickly get to somewhere safe! ] Earth Sprite [ We use strength to protect our community. That is the way of the earth sprites. ] Phoena [ But... ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Phoena, look out! ] Phoena [ Argghhh! ] Earth Sprite [ Hagh! ] -- The earth sprite attacks the monster -- Monster [ ...! ] Earth Sprite [ Hey! Hurry! Aren't you gonna run! ] Phoena [ G-Got it! ] Pirika [ Hero, they're coming from behind too! ] Part 3/4 Phoena [ We've been separated from the earth sprites. ] Pirika [ What do we do? If we don't hurry up and join with them... ] Toto [ Hm? Is someone there? ] Phoena [ Hey, you're...? ] Toto [ I'm the flame sprite Toto. What are you doin' in a place like this? ] Phoena [ We got lost. ] Toto [ That's too bad. Do you want me to guide you back? ] Phoena [ Thank you. We were at a loss about what to do just now. ] Toto [ You were lucky. Alright, let's go. You're fine with the exit, right? ] Phoena [ No, to where Baldur is... Hm? ] Pirika [ Is something wrong? ] Phoena [ That stone... ] -- Phoena pointed to a large crystal, reflecting the light around it -- Phoena [ It's kind of mysterious-- ] Baldur [ Don't touch that! ] Pirika [ Baldur! Thank goodness we were able to join up-- ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Baldur [ Monsters, huh? so you're after the magicite. I won't let you have it. ] Baldur [ I'll make you regret ever having stepped foot in the realm of the earth sprites. ] Pirika [ If it's monster extermination time, we're here to help you out! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Part 4/4 Monster Leader [ ...! ] Baldur [ Hmph... You're gonna run? ] Pirika [ Here it is! ] -- The monster leapt and attacked Phoena! -- Phoena [ Eek! ] Pirika [ Phoena!? How dare it! Hey, it's running away...? ] Phoena [ Nngh... ] Pirika [ Are you alright? ] Phoena [ Yes... But it took the stone. ] Baldur [ Go after it! That's magicite. We can't let it get taken out of here! ] Pirika [ Baldur, what are you going to do!? ] Baldur [ I'm gonna hold back these monsters here! Hurry up before it gets away! ] Pirika [ Got it! Let's go, Hero! ] Toto [ Looks tough, I'll help out too. ]